imthenarratorfandomcom-20200214-history
River
"You’re right. You should stay away from me, because dudes in sweater vest are totally criminal! I’ve robbed a bank once." Background "Well...Sorry for saving your life" Known as the leader of the kids, despite being younger than the eldest children Tai Lee, KC, and Anthony, River was asked to read The Book, which holds the lost stories of his mother's childhood. While the kids are staying at Tyler's home while their parents are out at an award show, River opens the book but forgets to do The Rule (opening to the middle page, and running your finger down the middle) and ends up sucking everyone into the story with no way out, which means they have to live a year in the book. After the first time inside the book, River begins to suck them inside the book every summer due to the fun they have there. He is seen as 6th, 7th, and 8th grader and is not shocked by the fact that he and his mom are literally the exact same age (they're both born on January 16). His reasons for enjoying the book so much are seen as River as superpowers given to him from the God of Sun, Day, Life, Good Luck, Harvest and Happiness. These powers allow him to manipulate light and elements around him, as well as heal people. He also can do some Soul Wizard moves since he is a Half-Wizard, but doesn't have to devour souls like his mother. And while his mother can turn into a weapon, he can wield her in that form. Most of the time he uses his pistols which can morph together into a rapier named after River's favorite TV show, Soul Eater. Besides that, he is the only person besides his mom who can wield the pencil. This means he can create and erase things at will as long as he draws it. Though he is an expert fighter, he fails at defeating his mother in fights due to his lack of strategy when he fights (River usually only fights when he's extremely angry, therefore he can't think straight). River's insanity is probably the worst out of everyone's. He suffers from psychosis and when he is in 8th grade, forgets to grab his psychosis medicine before he gets everyone sucked into the book. Therefore he is often found talking to empty space believing something is there. Though when you point this out to him, he acts as though he doesn't know what you're talking about, and when called crazy, he get defensive and declares that he is not and then calls on Tyler for back up in the matter (this often makes her burst into tears and shuffle away saying "My baby's a nutjob!"). He also has a problem with major migraines, and has to take two pills for it a day which Noah teases him about, saying "He's just like 2DGorillaz, he seems cool, but really he just has a migraine". River also has one subconscious, named Vincent, who like his mother's subconscious is trying to kill, until his mother severs their soul link and solves the problem. Personality Relationships Trivia *River has injured every character at least once. *River has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder like his mother, but often teases her about it. He’ll go into the state of depression if you bring up his though. River has similar symptoms of his mother with a love of even things, but also has violent thoughts and has to do everything with his right side. He can easily can become obsessive over small things. *River will even go as far as redoing something if he doesn’t do it with his right side. Ex. He realizes he slapped Mikey with his left hand and then slapped him with his right hand twice to make up for it. *He was gifted with the ability to wield light by a wizard. He can be considered overpowered. *Him and Noah are practically supposed to be enemies. *River has Dissociative Identity Disorder. *River’s subconscious, Vincent, is one of the evilest characters in TCC. *River is an soda-holic. He drinks too much soda whenever he’s had a bad day or has to go to court as a lawyer. This can cause him to get drunk and speak in a British accent. *River’s won every court case he’s ever represented except for the one. That often doesn’t count as a lost though, because Dakota cheated by taking River’s lucky spiked coffee and necklace. *River is the only other person besides Tyler that can wield The Pencil. *River’s weapons are his mother’s pencil or his sword. He can also wield Tyler in weapon form. *River’s sword, Soul Eater, ''is named after his favorite show. *Whenever found watching TV, River is usually seen watching ''Soul Eater, while his mother is usually found watching Ouran Host Club. *River has the most ships in TCC. *Every character has called River sexy once. *He killed his mom’s subconscious, Desiree, twice. *River had a crush on Desiree. *His first kiss was with Dakota when they were five. *River has exactly forty-eight Michael Jackson posters positioned in a even line around his room on his wall. *River always cosplays as Death the Kid from Soul Eater for Halloween. *River and Dakota have broken up the least. Only Once. *River sings or is featured in more songs than anyone else. *While River is able to kill Desiree, he has the inability to kill Vincent, needing help from his mom to stop the evil subconscious. *River has playboy bunny covers. *River is the strongest character in TCC, but you don’t want to unleash that power. *River is skilled with almost every weapon and fighting style. *River can play almost every instrument perfectly *River’s sword can transform into twin pistols. *River is a sadomasochist. This means he enjoys inflicting pain on himself and others.